1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a centrifugal fan module and, more particularly, to a centrifugal fan module applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various kinds of thin and stylish portable electronic devices have gradually become the main communication tools in people's life. As the miniaturization and high performance trend of the electronic device, the heat dissipating element in the electronic device should be miniaturized due to the limited inner space. For example, the centrifugal fan module is one of the most common active heat dissipating elements in a notebook computer.
However, the dust accumulated within the housing of the notebook computer often affects the overall efficiency of the heat dissipation. Thus, the dust is drawn into the host casing through the inlet hole of the host casing or the gap of input/output (I/O) device, and when the dust is discharged from the exhaust holes of the host casing, most of the dust will accumulate at the heat dissipating fins of the air outlet of the centrifugal fan module, which makes the exhaust air rate reduce, the heat dissipation of the notebook computer is affected, thus resulting the temperature of the system increases and the noise is too loud.